The Finale
The Finale is the fourteenth and final episode of Endurance 2. Overview The final two teams will leave the beach and head to the Temple for the last time. Their epic battle goes right down to the wire, until one team finally proves that they have the greatest endurance. Summary Awaiting their showdown at the Temple of Fate, the final four Endurance 2 contestants — Mike and Keetin, the Green team, and Max and Jenna, the Brown team — take a few moments to reminisce about their long and arduous journey to this incredible moment. After being the first team eliminated in Endurance 1, Max and Jenna are both amazed at how far they've gotten in Endurance 2 — their initial goal was only to make the top five! Mike and Keetin trace their paths from the time they tried out for the show to the day of the final game, and we see clips of their original audition tapes. But the reminiscing has to end. The time has come to cross the Sea of Cortez to play the final game that will determine who will be crowned champions of Endurance 2. Once at Temple, JD explains the final game. With the pyramid pieces they've earned (Brown has seven, Green has five), the teams will play a game that presses their luck Endurance style! It's a version of the old-fashioned shell game in which a row of pyramids is laid between the two teams. Each team will take turns wagering their own pieces on which pyramid has a special gold pyramid beneath it. When the game begins, the teams have only three pyramids to wager on, but as they progress through each round, another pyramid will be added until the teams are wagering on a series of twelve pyramids. The more pieces they wager, the better their chances of finding the one gold pyramid, but the greater the risk if they loose. The team that runs out of pieces first looses. On the first round, luck is with Green, as they wager on two of the pyramids and take one of Brown's pieces. The teams are now tied at six pieces each. In the second round, Green wins again, taking an 8 to 4 lead over their rivals. Even the third round is a charm for Green, as they take a commanding 10 to 2 lead over Brown! With six pyramids up on the board, Jenna takes a chance — she bets only one pyramid piece, forcing Green to wager five pieces against her. Miraculously, Jenna has chosen the right pyramid and Brown finally wins, returning the game back to its original score: Brown: 7; Green: 5! With seven pyramids on the board, the Brown team wins again, taking a 9 to 3 lead over Green. In the next round, with eight pyramids up, Keetin takes a chance of her own, wagering only two of Green's three pieces against Brown's six ... and she wins! This gives Green a 9 to 3 lead! Once again, Jenna and Max choose to wager only one piece, with nine pyramids up on the board. And Brown pulls it off again, giving them an 11 to 1 lead! Finally, with only one piece remaining, Green faces the tough decision of which pyramid to wager their very last piece on. Luck was with them before, but this time it looks like it has finally run out — they didn't choose the pyramid with the gold one beneath it, which means Brown wins the final round with 10 pyramids on the board. Max and Jenna — the first team eliminated from Endurance 1 — are the champions of Endurance 2! Production NotesCategory:Season 2 episodes Quotes: * Insert quotes here. Trivia: * At eight rounds, this is the longest finale game. * This episode is the only time you see Audition tapes other then the Casting Special. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales